


Slain Zombies (A Minecraft Parody of Astro Zombies) by Eren Jaeger

by CleverGlasses (UltimateProtagonistNerd)



Series: Minecraft Song Parodies [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), My Chemical Romance, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Misfits (Band)
Genre: Gen, Minecraft, Song Parody, Written fictitiously by Eren Jaeger, rated T for swear words, will hopefully go along with the "How Do I Youtube" series by deducing on the roof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/CleverGlasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Minecraft-based song parody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slain Zombies (A Minecraft Parody of Astro Zombies) by Eren Jaeger

 Oh, all I want to know

All I want

 

With just a slash of my burning sword

I send those zombies right off the map

Prime objective, exterminate

Every single mob

 

And your foes drop a pile of rotten flesh

And their hearts, hearts dropped til their death

prime objective, break

every block that's left.

 

And all I wanted to say

And all I gotta do

Who'd I craft this for

Hey, me or you? 

 

And all I wanted to say

And all I gotta do

Who'd I craft this for

Hey, me or you?

 

Oh, all I want know

All I want

 

With just a slash of my burning sword

I'm gonna play this game to destroy all mobs

Prime objective, exterminate

Every fuckin' mob

 

Then your foe drops a pile a rotten flesh

And their hearts, hearts drop til their death

Prime objective, break down

All the fuckin' blocks well

 

And all I wanted to say

And all I gotta do

Who'd I craft this for

Hey, me or you? 

 

And all I wanted to say

And all I gotta do

Who'd I craft this for

Hey, me or you?

 

Oh, all I want to know

All I want to know

All I want to know

/instruments fade out/


End file.
